


Defile the Flesh (she's so lovely)

by ydidxox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood, Despair, Established Relationship(?), F/F, For Danganronpa 1 and 2, Gaslighting, Gore, Hallucinations, Head Injury, Humiliation, Lots of Crying, Manipulation, Mindbreak, Mindfuck, No Comfort Whatsoever, Obsession, Torture, Trauma, Violence, Vomiting, major series spoilers, no beta we die like men, nonconsensual drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydidxox/pseuds/ydidxox
Summary: It was foolish of her to dream; To defile the flesh, to reject goodness, to scoff at those long past.But, despite truth, despite logic, she loved her more than anyone in the world.(Set prior to Danganronpa 2. Major series spoilers with the exception of V3.)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Defile the Flesh (she's so lovely)

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks, this is NOT a wholesome junko/mikan fic (if those even exist). it’s an exploration of some deeply broken people with a whole lot of excessive emotional/physical abuse. so, like, if you're not into that, turn back now.

"Enoshima," she whispered, a breathy little whine, "Are you leaving already?" 

Exquisite, dazzling Enoshima Junko. Perfect in every way, with nails razor-sharp and a smile even more so. Mikan shuddered lovingly to think that the blonde would give her any attention at all. Most of the time she would be dismissive of Tsumiki’s presence, but today was _different_ , somehow. She could feel it.

Enoshima insisted that they come back to Hope’s Peak Academy once more before the 78th class was sealed shut within the school’s walls. “ _To remember the good old days, you know_?” she said in that cute, high-pitched voice of hers. Tsumiki was clueless as to what that could actually mean, but she’d been eager nonetheless. After walking around the school in strained silence, they came across Mikan’s former classroom in all its dilapidated glory.

The grand window stretching across the classroom perfectly overlooked the decrepit remains of what used to be the entrance to Hope’s Peak. Similarly, the sky projected a sickly green color onto broken chairs and fallen desks. Mikan thought, offhandedly, that it was dreadfully clever of Enoshima to bring her here… A perfect reminder of what had happened to the nurse’s classmates, and what was about to happen to Enoshima’s. 

The room was noiseless, save for Tsumiki's heavy panting. Enoshima gazed emptily at the wreckage for a bit before turning towards her with a menacing expression. The counterfeit smile she often wore was gone, now, and in its place was a sinister emptiness.

“Enoshima, my love, are you okay? Are you feeling unwell?” Mikan asked. Concern was etched across her gross, clumsy features. Enoshima continued to watch her distastefully before pacing towards her in long, heady strides. Tsumiki quivered, completely entranced, and sunk slowly towards the floor. The girl smelled of a beautiful perfume she couldn’t place. The scent drove her mad.

"Mikan," Enoshima uttered ferociously, "Do you love me? Tell me, Mikan." Tsumiki squealed, delighted to know that her apparent problem was so easily remedied by her own words. The blonde’s gaze was intimate and intense, casual yet horribly malicious. She’d have been weak at the knees if she hadn't already collapsed from the sheer ecstasy of it all.

"Yes, E-Enoshima, y-yes! With everything I have, m-more than anyone in the world! I’d do anything for you. I-I need you..." Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks but her smile was radiant. “I'd do anything to be with you forever and ever. Please stay w-with me, Enoshima…” She continued to grovel for what seemed like hours.

"I need you, I need you, I love you..." she chanted quietly in a mantra. To an outsider the scene would be mortifying, but Tsumiki hardly cared. She was totally disgusting, like a pig or a bitch in heat, but Enoshima forgave her anyway. Her kindness, her love, was second to none.

Then, quietly, Enoshima bent down to her level, between what used to be Souda's and Sonia's desks. 

( _Distantly, on sunny days that smelled of fresh air, that radiated laughter, he used to beg for her attention. He would blush and whine when she ignored him outright, but he never gave up. He used to make little gifts just for her, plan dates that would never come to light. His friends would tease him affectionately, and hers would joke with her sympathetically. It felt like so long ago._ )

Mikan’s heart throbbed and twisted and ached for every reason imaginable.

Enoshima giggled. "Oh, do you love me _that_ much? Do you want me to hold you, to feel the sweat on your revolting body? Do you want me to kiss you, little Mi-kan? Do you want me to _need_ you like _you_ need _me_ ? _Tell_ me, Mikan!” she roared, eyes as wide as saucers.

Tsumiki crawled towards her on her hands and knees, barely functioning, nearly lost to the world. “Yes Enoshima, p-please let me… I j-just want… to be close to y-you… Ah, I _love_ you, Enoshima...” She grinned as hard as she could through the tears. She loved her so much it oozed off her being, out her body in tears, sweat, and drool.

Her face was completely devoid of emotion, despite the other girl’s frantic response. "Prove it to me, then, will you?" Her hand met Mikan's shoulder and pushed her slowly onto her back, lowering herself over the girl’s body until her hand was buried in her dark, uneven locks. 

Their faces rested inches apart. Tsumiki’s jaw trembled as Enoshima traced the side of her cheek with her other palm, reaching the soft parts of her lips and the gentle slope of her neck, stopping to caress her head. With both hands nestled behind her crown, she lifted the weight of Tsumiki’s upper body, leisurely, until their heads were more than a foot above ground. 

Their breaths mingled. Enoshima leaned in to her as if they were about to kiss. Nervously, Tsumiki's scarlet eyes met hers in the dim light of the room, the corners of her mouth turned upwards with scant hesitation. "Enoshima," she whispered in a half groan, “A-Are-”

And swiftly, Mikan’s skull met the floorboards with a sickening _crack_ . _Again,_ and _again_ , her brain crashed against unforgiving wood. Her head pounded, the room spun, her stomach twisted. Over and over and over again, like Enoshima was trying to kill her.

"So, do you love me _now_ ?" Disoriented, she struggled to meet the blonde’s eyes and settled on closing her own. It felt impossible to speak in that moment, but Tsumiki could be surprisingly resilient, if only for her _beloved_.

"Wah... Huhh? Uu-uh, y-yes, yesss..." Blunt force trauma made it severely difficult to spit the words out. The only thing keeping her from passing out was the sheer dedication she bore to Ju- 

Enoshima.

"Oh, yeah? But doesn’t it hurt, Mikan? Doesn’t it make you want to fucking die? Don’t you wanna puke all over your ugly classroom and pass out in your own vomit?" A plethora of tears welled up in the fragile corners of her eyes. _It hurts it hurts it hurts_ was all she could think about, but she didn’t want to disgust Enoshima with her gross fragility.

"Nooooooo," was Mikan’s feeble response. Her head screamed unrelentingly, cerebral matter going haywire inside the messy softness of her head. Blood pooled in the recesses of her broken mind as choked sobs escaped her garbled throat. Darkness enveloped the room in a haze of fear and pain.

“But it hurts, doesn’t it? Right? Are you lying?" Sweet tonality fell flat on her dispassionate tongue. Tsumiki knew the words expressed a demand rather than a request. 

"Because, I fucking _hate_ when you lie to me, you know." Ruby eyes rolled around erratically in the nurse's head, searching for Enoshima's imposing form. “There’s no reason to lie to me. I already knew the truth before I even asked. So why would you do that, Mikan? Why would you lie to me, Mi- _kan_?” Salty tears trickled perpetually down. Down, down, down.

"I’m sorryyyyy, I," she gulped air down her esophagus, "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean..." If she had the strength to beg for her forgiveness, she would. She would grovel at the soles of her feet and kiss the ground she walked on. Lethal, unpredictable Enoshima Junko, who could kill her the instant she grew bored of her presence.

The air around them rose and dived in sickly waves. The room, the world, revolved around Enoshima. Always, always around her. She could vomit, she could wail, she could die. 

"It’s alright, Mikan. I forgive you,” she said softly, “Just don’t let it happen again, okay?” She smiled gracefully, whispering kindly in stark contrast to how she had behaved only moments ago. Her beautiful Enoshima Junko, who loved her more than anyone in the world. Who forgave her when no one else would. She was so lovely, so sweet. Absolutely perfect in every way.

"O-k-kay," she said, and truly, she meant it. Lying to Enoshima Junko was lying to a Goddess. Enoshima's words were the truth. Tsumiki felt the blonde’s hands pause above her limp frame, perhaps from contemplation or maybe, just maybe, because she wanted to... to look... at her. Even if she was hideous, even if she was completely unlovable. Mikan felt disgusting, but if Enoshima was still willing to look at her, then she was happy.

"...Alright, then! But, if you really mean it, you’ll help me out with something. It’s not much, I just need a little of your time. It’s for a project, you see. You’ll help me, right? So I know you really, really love me?”

“I-I, Ah,” the nurse let out a sob, “uhm, o… kay…” 

Enoshima paid little mind to Tsumiki's head injury, wrapping her hands loosely around the nurse's ankles. After fixing her grip to a more comfortable position, she began to drag her across the floor. Mikan thought she felt her skirt flip up above her waist, but even more so, the pain was blinding.

"No, no, _nonononono_ , Enoshima _please,_ it _hurts-_ " 

"Sorry, Mi-kan! You're gonna have to stop muttering if you want me to hear you. How can I help you if I can't understand you?" Quiet sobs permeated the floorboards, hot breath mingled with the smell of pine, of old memories.

(“ _Of_ _the good old days,”_ she recalled.)

"...And I'd love to really get to know you. Let's learn everything about each other, yeah?" The back of Mikan's ankles rested against Enoshima's shoulder, head hanging centimeters above the ground. Vacantly, she watched the classroom grow farther away as Enoshima's boots narrowly avoided stepping on her hair. 

"I wonder why they didn't add elevators to this stupid school. I mean, why would they have a bunch of ultimates waste their time climbing up stairs all willy-nilly? What’s the _point ,_ you know? You'd think your friend Komaeda would complain to the school board about how the no-elevator policy was 'extinguishing the hope of the ultimates,' or something like that. That sounds like something he would say, right? Anyway, I just think it’s just annoying, you know? A real inconvenience." They stopped above a set of stairs as she finished rambling. Perhaps the only reason she was speaking at all was to milk the pain of Tsumiki’s concussed head.

"Well, it’ll be a real pleasure to extinguish some of that hope of yours, Mi-kan.” She began to walk down the staircase with little sympathy for the nurse's injury. “Please, despair for me." Tsumiki felt her skull thump thump thumping against the wood of the staircases, over and over, again and again as they reached the first floor. She barely made it to the second set before passing out completely, vacantly aware of Enoshima’s amusement from above her.


End file.
